


Закрой глаза и думай об Асгарде

by donemon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Time, Forced Marriage, Humor, M/M, Virgin Loki, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На заявку с кинк-феста: Брак по принуждению, первая брачная ночь для Локи (Virgin kink), он лежит и пытается "думать об Англии", но потом втягивается в процесс, испытывая крайнее смущение





	Закрой глаза и думай об Асгарде

– Мы, вообще-то, одного пола, – хмуро сказал Тор. Один пожал плечами – мол, ну одного, ну и что, подумаешь, мелочи какие. Можно подумать, это когда-то кому-то мешало.

– Мне – помешает! – заупрямился Тор. – Жениться положено жениху и невесте. Я-то, понятно, жених, но вот невеста из Локи уж очень мужеподобная.

– Ты сам его с детства женоподобным дразнишь, – напомнила Фригг. – Если его переодеть в платье...

– Это уже мелочи, – прервал ее Один. – Подготовка к свадьбе уже идет, гости едут, ты свою роль понял. Можешь идти. И позови мне Локи.

Локи молчал намного дольше Тора – видимо, продумывал аргументы и сопоставлял факты. Царствующая чета терпеливо ждала.

– Я так понимаю, для двух царей трон маловат, а для супругов – в самый раз. Да?  
Фригг улыбнулась:

– Ты всегда был сообразительным, дитя мое...

– Особенно когда один супруг не обделен силой, а другой умеет думать, – продолжил Локи. – Интересное решение. И на должность советника тратиться не надо.

– Значит, ты согласен? – уточнил Один.

– А у меня есть выбор? – удивился Локи. – Тогда, конечно, не...

– Нет.

– А, ну я так и думал. Но у меня вопрос: не слишком ли странно будет выглядеть свадьба, где вместо жениха и невесты будут чествовать жениха и жениха?

– Об этом не беспокойся. – Один уверенно похлопал младшего сына по плечу. – Никто и слова сказать не посмеет.

 

От платья Локи отказался наотрез. Тор повздыхал, но спорить не стал – получить от будущего супруга иллюзорной сковородкой в глаз, а потом сиять на свадьбе свежим «фонарем» ему не хотелось. Сошлись на нарядных камзолах для обоих женихов.

– Только без доспехов, – уточнил Тор, когда мать позвала сыновей для примерок. – А то мы потом полночи будем их друг с друга снимать. 

– А слуги на что? – удивился Локи. 

– Только слуг в брачной спальне не хватало! Может, по свечке им еще выдать, чтоб держали?

– Если могучий Тор боится темноты, я могу наколдовать факелов, – презрительно фыркнул Локи. Тор уставился на него, пытаясь определить, шутит брат или нет, ничего не понял и обернулся за поддержкой к Фригг. Та тоже смотрела на младшего сына с плохо скрываемым изумлением. Впрочем, ее замешательство длилось недолго.

– Тор, прошу тебя, пойди узнай у отца, какого дня нам ждать гостей из Ванахейма, – попросила она вроде бы мягко, но бесстрашный Бог Грома ослушаться не посмел и тут же отправился выполнять поручение. Скользнувшего к двери Локи богиня удержала за рукав.

– Скажи мне, сынок, – задумчиво начала она. – Тебе известно, что за таинство происходит между супругами за закрытыми дверями общей спальни?

– В общих чертах, – замялся Локи. – Об этом нет книг, я слышал разговоры. У мужа есть ключик, у жены – замочек... Но к нам с Тором это не относится, мы ведь оба мужчины.

Фригг со вздохом растрепала ему тщательно прилизанные волосы:

– Не знаю, огорчит тебя это или обрадует, но это относится ко всем, кто дает брачные клятвы. Так что и вам с Тором придется...

– Но как?! – тут же вспыхнул Локи. Богиня устало подумала, что у ее младшего сына странная способность с ледяным равнодушием выслушивать действительно поразительные новости о других асах, Асгарде и девяти мирах в целом и слишком уж бурно реагировать на что-то не столь значимое, но касающееся лично его. – Если нет замочка, только два ключика?..

– Замочки есть у всех, – терпеливо, стараясь не краснеть, начала втолковывать Фригг. – Просто у женщин их сразу два, и один из них открывается в брачную ночь ключиком мужа, а второй можно не открывать никогда, если не хочется. У мужчин есть по одному ключику и по одному замочку, но так как обычно они женятся на женщинах и пользуются только ключиками, их замочки остаются закрытыми.

Локи смотрел на мать с таким скепсисом, что та смутилась. В самом деле, уж очень глупо это все звучало. Но ответить на настолько интимный вопрос без иносказаний у нее бы все равно не получилось, от неловкости деревенел язык и начинали гореть щеки. 

– И где же у мужчин этот замочек спрятан? – подлил масла в огонь Локи. Фригг вымученно улыбнулась:

– Я думаю, вы с Тором прекрасно во всем разберетесь.

Локи скривился:

– С ним, пожалуй, разберешься... Он руны-то до сих пор путает.

– И все же ты зря даешь ему так мало веры. Он ведь ездил на Олимп с дружественным визитом, так что понимает в этом деле куда больше нас с тобой... Впрочем, мы заболтались, пора и за работу браться!

– А при чем здесь Олимп? – подозрительно сощурился Локи, но Фригг уже имитировала бурную деятельность по пошиву свадебных камзолов и вопрос сына предпочла «не услышать».

 

Один только вздохнул, когда тяжелая дверь в залу распахнулась, как от порыва ветра. Вошедший следом Локи даже не сообразил извиниться за вторжение и сразу перешел к делу:

– Отец, у меня к тебе вопрос...

– Я не расскажу тебе больше, чем рассказала мать, – не дал ему закончить Всеотец. – Узнаешь от Тора, когда придет время.

– А ему где рассказали, на Олимпе? – съязвил Локи. – Как так вышло, что он знает больше, чем я? Он же за свою жизнь ни одной книги не прочел, вечно где-то гулял и пьянствовал!

– Вот потому он и разбирается в этом больше! – не сдержался Один. – В библиотеках этому не научишься, здесь может помочь только практика. Успокойся и доверься Тору, он знает, что надо делать.

– А мне тогда чем заняться? – растерялся Локи. Пожалуй, впервые на его памяти ему рекомендовали «сесть и ничего не трогать». Уверенности в себе это не добавляло. – Ну, пока он будет «делать»?

– А ты... сосчитай, сколько понадобится каменных валунов, чтобы построить вокруг Асгарда стену. Давно пора создать ограду – ётуны могут напасть в любой момент, а нам их даже задержать нечем. И подумай, кто сможет ее построить.

Локи так удивился этому оригинальному заданию, что сумел только уточнить:

– Что, прямо в брачную ночь, рядом с Тором?

– Именно, – царственно кивнул Один. – А утром расскажешь, до чего додумался. Можешь идти. У меня еще много дел.

Озадаченный Локи покорно вышел. Всеотец выдохнул, украдкой вытирая лоб.

 

Свадьбу ни Тор, ни Локи толком не запомнили. Тор так бурно веселился «напоследок», что слуги не успевали пополнять его кубок, и кроме трагично-сочувствующих лиц друзей не видел ничего. Локи пытался определить размеры Асгарда в окружности, посылая на облет местности маленьких иллюзорных дракончиков. Дракончики порхали туда-сюда, пугая гостей, и путались в показаниях, Локи сбивался с расчетов, злился, начинал сначала и забывал, где находится, то и дело принимая ложку за карандаш и пытаясь записать ею формулы на дубовой поверхности стола. Реальность он заметил только в коридоре, когда нагретый умственной работой лоб обняло неожиданной прохладой и свежестью. Рядом переминался Тор, с трудом понимающий, как он здесь оказался и куда из его руки исчез бочонок эля.

– Пора идти в супружескую спальню, – терпеливо повторила Фригг. Супруги переглянулись и так тяжко вздохнули, что богиня посчитала необходимым уточнить: – Последняя дверь направо. Не заблудитесь?

Локи высокомерно фыркнул и первым двинулся в указанном направлении. Тор тяжело топотал сзади, поминутно оступаясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы на слишком верткий пол.

– И этот пьяница – мой муж? – патетично воскликнул Локи, когда тот ввалился в комнату, запнувшись о порог и чуть не ободрав дверную занавесь. Воцарилось молчание – укоризненное с одной стороны и виноватое с другой – во время которого тонкие пальцы словно бы нехотя чертили в воздухе отрезвляющие заклинания. Лицо Громовержца просветлело, как небо после дождя. – Не стоит благодарности – все равно ее от тебя не допросишься...

Тор, как раз открывший рот ради прочувствованного «спасибо», со стуком его захлопнул. Посопел и выдал:

– А тебя и благодарить-то неприятно, любые благие намерения вывернешь наизнанку.

– Было бы что выворачивать...

– А у тебя... ты вообще...

– Что?

– Вообще...

– Ну?

– Не твое дело!

– Очень умно, Тор! – Локи сдержанно поаплодировал. – Я, конечно, надеюсь, что мама права и в дальнейшем ты себя таким идиотом не выставишь, но не хотелось бы...

– Ну все! – Тор резко поднялся, выдернул из руки брата уже изрядно измятый край зеленого плаща, который тот, как выяснилось, безотчетно мусолил последние минуты, и гостеприимно кивнул в сторону кровати. – Меньше слов.

Локи ужаснулся, но подчинился. Когда он, скинув плащ и неловко стянув тесный камзол, в позе давно почившего ледяного великана вытянулся на покрывалах, вернулся последний дракончик, отправленный на разведку еще из-за свадебного стола. С криком гибнущей чайки он влетел в открытое по случаю духоты окно, не иллюзорно нагадил аккурат в центр медвежьей шкуры, устилающей пол, и передал хозяину наиболее полную за прошедший вечер картину собранных данных. Локи возликовал. Тор хмуро оглушил дракончика сложенным втрое покрывалом и брезгливо вытряхнул в коридор. Его навязчиво преследовала мысль о том, что брачная ночь должна была начаться как-то иначе. 

– И как же? – живо заинтересовался Локи. 

– Ты слышишь, как я думаю? – ужаснулся Громовержец.

– Нет, конечно, глупый братец, ведь ты не умеешь думать. Так как должна была начаться эта ночь?

– Ну, например, с поцелуя...

– Так, а потом?

– М-м, ну... Объятия...

– Хм. Ну ладно, поцелуи, объятия. А дальше?

– А дальше... – Тор мечтательно закатил глаза. – Дальше слова уже не нужны!

Локи скрипнул зубами. До него начало доходить, почему в библиотеках нет книг о том, как следует проводить брачные ночи двум мужчинам, ожененным по принуждению. Не то чтобы он искал такую книгу, конечно, но случайно наткнуться было бы приятно.

– Если я доживу до утра, то обязательно напишу, – пробормотал он. – Кому-нибудь да пригодится...

– Ты о чем? – не понял Тор. 

– Ни о чем! – обрубил Локи. – Что там первое по пунктам? Поцелуй? Приступай, хватит тянуть.

Легко сказать «приступай». Громовержец застыл, не зная, как подступиться к законному, но от того не менее стервозному супругу. Да и боязно стало как-то, не нащупать бы в ядовитом рту самое настоящее змеиное жало. Жаль, расспросить некого – о предшественниках (предшественницах?) ничего не известно. То ли не выжили, то ли и не было их...

Тор с тяжким вздохом забрался на кровать, склонился над застывшим лицом брата и осторожно прикоснулся губами к его холодным губам. Будто статую поцеловал – Локи даже не дрогнул. В зеленых глазах отражался свет каких-то заумных мыслей.

– О чем ты думаешь? – слегка обиделся Тор. Все-таки на поцелуи положено хоть как-то реагировать, если не размягченной улыбкой, так хоть оплеухой.

– Высчитываю, какой минимум средних по размеру каменных валунов потребуется на постройку ограды Асгарда, если учесть, что ее ширина должна составлять не менее десяти локтей, высота – не менее трех сотен, а длина должна равняться окружности территории дворца и примыкающих к нему поселений.

– ...понятно, – выдавил Громовержец, хотя понятно здесь ему было только одно: Локи не собирается ему помогать, угадывать желания, откликаться на движения – в общем, делать все то, что с радостью делали многочисленные рабыни, служанки, а то и благородные асиньи (и не только!) в холостяцкой постели Тора. Похоже, теперь, практически впервые в жизни, все придется делать самому. Открытие не радовало.

Локи, судя по остекленевшему взгляду, вернулся к вычислениям. Тор – была не была! – поцеловал его еще раз, с тем же результатом. Подумал – и скользнул языком меж сжатых губ, аккуратно раздвигая зубы, дотрагиваясь до чужого горячего языка. Реакции он этим действом все же добился, хотя и не такой, какой ожидал: Локи дернулся, глухо охнул и, словно подтверждая свое прозвище Злокозненного, машинально сжал челюсти. Тор умудрился не заорать, но его красноречивый взгляд напугал Локи даже больше грохочущих на весь дворец проклятий.

– Ты что вытворяешь?! – рявкнул Громовержец, едва убедившись в целости и сохранности ценного органа. – Чуть не откусил!

– А какого тролля ты мне его в рот суешь?! 

– Это называется «поцелуй», хренов ты девственник! Ты без теории вообще не способен новое воспринимать?

– Вообще-то мне обещали, что ты все объяснишь, – ядовито просветил брата Локи. – Но учитель из тебя – врагу не пожелаешь! Сложно лишнее слово сказать?

«Учителю» стало стыдно. В самом деле, он ведет себя так, будто под ним гулящая девка, обязанная отвечать на ласки, а не младший братец и по совместительству супруг, как-то умудрившийся до самой свадьбы ничего не узнать о постельных забавах. Но объяснять... Этого Тор никогда не умел. Самому бы не запутаться в итоге, как та многоножка из сказки, у которой спросили, с какой ноги она начинает ходить. Проще всего было показать на деле.

– Я сейчас тебя опять поцелую, – предупредил он, стараясь игнорировать взгляд Локи «дал же Один брата-идиота». – Только ты не кусайся.

– Постараюсь, – важно кивнул тот.

Второй поцелуй получился намного лучше первого. Локи не пытался вырваться, Тор сбавил напор, осторожно лаская языком чужой рот, легонько покусывая губы, слушал неровное дыхание брата и старался пока не думать о появившейся в собственных штанах тяжести. Только интересно было, ощущает ли что-то подобное Локи. Рука сама поползла вниз – проверить, но Громовержец вовремя сообразил, что об этом излишне нервного братца тоже стоит предупредить, а то, не ровен час, вдарит коленом по самому дорогому. Чтобы освободить рот, поцелуй пришлось прервать, но слишком отодвигаться Тор все же не спешил.

– Теперь я буду тебя... ммм... трогать, – неловко сообщил он в блестящие от слюны тонкие губы. – И только попробуй меня пнуть или что-то в этом роде!

Губы дернулись, словно сдерживая улыбку, и скрупулезно уточнили:

– Трогать – где?

Тор помимо воли представил, как Локи под его диктовку составляет список подходящих для прикосновений мест, а потом сверяется с ним каждую ночь, проведенную в супружеской спальне.

– Везде! – Получилось слишком грубо, но Тор не стал ждать от брата ответной шпильки и просто повел руками по его груди и бокам, с легким нажимом, будто пытаясь согреть после прогулки по мидгардским зимним лесам, не слишком быстро, но уверенно спускаясь ниже. Тот протестов не выказывал, если, конечно, не считать за протест заметную дрожь и прерывистые вдохи. С завязками его штанов получилось расправиться за пару мгновений, стянуть их – еще быстрее, но от первого же прикосновения пальцев к горячей нежной коже Локи вздрогнул так, что Тор невольно отдернул руки, борясь с желанием спрятать их за спину, как провинившийся ребенок.

– Ну что еще?! – едва не взвыл он. У него складывалось впечатление, что утро наступит гораздо раньше, чем им удастся добраться хотя бы до середины процесса.

– Ты меня молнией ударил, – не слишком уверенно возмутился Локи. – Если это было так необходимо, мог бы предупредить...

– Как же ты меня достал... – застонал Тор, расслабляя руки и наваливаясь всем своим весом на Локи. Щекотно засопел ему в шею и глухо посетовал оттуда: – Если бы ты хотя бы попытался ни о чем не думать и ничего не контролировать, было бы намного проще!

– Ну да, тебе лишь бы «проще», – придушенно пробормотал тот. Было неприятно это сознавать, но Тор, похоже, был прав. Не зря отец советовал в брачную ночь думать о постройке стены, не обращая внимания на собственно действо. Которое, как выяснилось, вызывало слишком уж много смятения в душе и стыдного напряжения меж бедер. Да и молния, кажется, сверкнула лишь в воображении, хоть и прошила тело вполне ощутимо, от живота и до самого затылка. – Ладно, отпусти, я... больше не буду.

– Чего не будешь? – слегка удивился Громовержец.

– Думать. – Локи смотрел предельно честными глазами. – Во всяком случае, попытаюсь.

Тор сделал вид, что поверил, снова приподнялся на локте и вернул ладонь туда, откуда ее недавно так поспешно отнял. И стал медленно поглаживать, не сводя взгляда с бледного лица брата. Впрочем, уже не такого и бледного – на щеках пламенели алые, нездоровые на вид пятна, губы припухли и покраснели. Глаза сверкали, как изумруды со дна чашки с водой. Тору захотелось сообщить Локи, какой он красивый, но в последний момент глупые слова удалось удержать за зубами – неизвестно еще, как обидчивый братец на это отреагирует. 

– Тебе нравится? – спросил он вместо этого. 

Локи посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, облизнул губы, чтобы ответить – Тор в этом не сомневался – какой-нибудь гадостью, но смог выдать только сиплый стон без единого внятного слова. Тору сделалось смешно – брат в кои-то веки держал слово и ни о чем не думал. Просто не мог. 

– Будем считать, что нравится, – хмыкнул он. Чуть сдвинулся, чтобы было удобнее, плотнее сжал пальцы и задвигал рукой быстрее.

– М-м... м-мама... – проскулил Локи, невольно выгибаясь, пытаясь перехватить ласкающие его пальцы, и зажмурился, словно от бьющего в глаза солнца. Тор тут же убрал руки и, пресекая неловкие попытки брата потереться о его бедра, прижал его к постели своей тяжестью. Поцеловал, глубже и немного грубее, чем в прошлый раз. Из оказавшихся очень близко зеленых глаз плеснуло горючей смесью эмоций – удивлением, обидой, испугом. О причине появления последнего Тор даже не успел задуматься – Локи схватил его холодными пальцами за уши, больно зажимая волосы, притиснул лбом к собственному лбу и спросил прямо в губы срывающимся шепотом:

– Я что-то сделал не так? Нельзя закрывать глаза, да?

– С чего ты взял? – изумился Тор. 

– Тогда почему ты остановился?

– Потому что ты слишком торопишься! Нельзя все делать руками, понимаешь?

Локи медленно выдохнул, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выдохнул опять. Так он успокаивал себя в детстве, когда драться было нельзя, а злость не давала развернуться и просто уйти. Не то чтобы Тору стало не по себе, просто немного странно было видеть, что повзрослевший братец по-прежнему верен своим детским привычкам.

– Понимаю, – выдавил, наконец, Локи. Елозить по кровати и тереться о Тора он больше не пытался, хотя дыхательные упражнения успокоиться ему не помогли – тот чувствовал это собственным бедром. – Ключики и замочки, и никак иначе. Я прав?

– Да, – уверил его Тор, не рискуя признаваться, что не понял вопроса. – И никак иначе. Я продолжу, хорошо?

Локи кивнул и спохватился:

– А мне что делать?

– Пока просто лежи и... терпи, что бы ни случилось, – посоветовал Тор. Прозвучало как-то зловеще, и все же он надеялся, что хоть это заставит Локи лежать смирно, не кусаясь, не пинаясь и, главное, не мешая.

На столике у изголовья постели таинственно поблескивал глазированным боком глиняный кувшинчик, но Тор не рискнул дотянуться и проверить его содержимое. Здесь все-таки не Олимп, и мать могла и не догадываться о подобных мелочах – не хотелось бы обнаружить в сосуде какое-нибудь безобидное вино, оставленное молодоженам на утро, и потом весь день стыдиться своей ошибки, пусть даже о ней некому было напомнить. Зато один из масляных светильников, привинченных к столбикам кровати, оказался как нельзя кстати. Локи удивленно смотрел, как Громовержец задувает фитиль, откручивает нижнюю чашку, наполненную ароматическим маслом, и сует туда пальцы с видом мага, открывающего новое сочетание рун.

– Тор? – неуверенно позвал он. Тот обернулся, сияя улыбкой на все зубы:

– Не горячее и не холодное – в самый раз!

– Зачем тебе... – начал было Локи, но закончить не сумел: брат плеснул теплым маслом ему на живот и принялся размазывать широкими уверенными движениями, от которых у Локи в глазах опять стали вспыхивать искры, заставляя жмуриться. Ему казалось, что это руки Тора горячо пульсируют у него между ног, поэтому очень странно было чувствовать, как они при этом еще и щекочут его под коленями и оглаживают сзади, ненавязчиво проникая скользкими пальцами в щель, касаясь сжатого отверстия...

Локи дернулся, озадаченно заморгал, уперся руками в грудь Тора, словно в попытке оттолкнуть. Его уши, щеки, даже шея и лоб заполыхали горящей под кожей кровью, от удушливого стыда и злости намокли ресницы. Тор не столько почувствовал, сколько увидел перемену в настроении брата и склонился к его лицу, опираясь ладонями о постель и пачкая маслом ткань покрывала:

– Ты чего? Что с тобой?

– Я не... – Локи кашлянул и с трудом сглотнул, будто у него высохло горло. – Не ожидал, что... 

– Что? – все не мог понять Тор. В голосе к изрядной доле беспокойства начало примешиваться нетерпение. – Ты можешь внятно сказать, почему я не могу продолжить?

– Потому что мне не нравится, что ты суешь свои пальцы мне в зад! – наконец-то сформулировал Локи. – Это что, и есть второй замочек, о котором говорила Фригг? Нормальными словами объяснить нельзя было?!

– Может, она сама не знала? – предположил Тор. Даже полнейшее непонимание происходящего не мешало ему встать на защиту матери. – И потом, что такого особенного в твоей заднице, что я не могу ее потрогать? Золото ты там хранишь, что ли?

– Прекрати нести чушь!

– А ты прекрати орать! Нечего на мне срываться, не я это затеял!

– И не я, позволь напомнить!

Громовержец осекся. Они оба были правы, так что осыпать друг друга обвинениями смысла не было никакого. А если Локи гордость не позволяет замолчать первым, это сделает Тор. К тому же напряжение в низу живота уже становилось болезненным, и очень хотелось поскорее привести такую странную брачную ночь к ее закономерному итогу. Желательно, не руками.

– Давай не будем ссориться? – миролюбиво предложил Тор, с грацией медведя обнимая супруга поневоле. 

– Согласен, это бессмысленно, – со вздохом признал Локи. С усилием потер лицо ладонями, словно надеясь стереть со щек поселившийся там румянец, но, конечно, не преуспел. 

Тор поцеловал его в красные губы, потом еще, еще и еще, пока сам не начал задыхаться, затем подхватил под колени, заставляя раздвинуть и согнуть ноги. От пахнущего можжевельником масла по постели расплывались широкие жирные пятна, зато палец скользнул внутрь легко, Локи даже не сморщился. 

– Молодец, – похвалил Тор. Локи поклялся себе, что вторым делом, за которое он возьмется с утра, станет работа над заклинанием, позволяющим проваливаться сквозь землю. Первым делом он убьет новоявленного мужа. – И еще один...

Жестоко убьет, поправил себя Локи, когда Тор начал двигать пальцами туда и обратно, не спуская глаз с его пылающего лица. От этого пристального взгляда хотелось спрятаться под кровать и никогда больше не вылезать, ни днем, ни ночью. 

– Ты же говорил, что руками нельзя, – просипел Локи, лишь бы что-нибудь сказать. Тор отрицательно качнул головой:

– Я сказал, что ты слишком торопишься. Как ощущения?

Локи прислушался к себе, хмуря брови. Было немного неприятно, но, в общем-то, ничего особенного, терпеть можно. Больше неудобств вызывали роящиеся в голове мысли, от которых так и не получилось избавиться до конца, тянущее напряжение меж ног и свободные руки, которые было неизвестно куда деть. Потрогать себя Тор ему не дал, отпихнув подрагивающие пальцы свободной ладонью, обнять мужа за плечи Локи не решался, поэтому стискивал кулаками одеяло и по возможности бездумно разглядывал потолок.

– Не скажу, что я в восторге...

– Ничего, это дело поправимое. – Тор оставил брата в покое и принялся стаскивать штаны. Локи, сгорая от стыда, покосился в его сторону. Не то чтобы он раньше не видел Громовержца голым – приходилось и купаться вместе, и бороться нагишом, чтобы согреться, пока сохнет над костром промокшая одежда. Но чужое возбуждение Локи разглядывал впервые, и это здорово щекотало нервы. 

Тор заметил его взгляд и подмигнул, насмешливо улыбаясь:

– Нравлюсь?

– Безумно, – подыграл Локи, с трудом сглатывая, когда брат удобно устроился между его коленей, подхватил под бедра широкими ладонями и подался вперед, вжимаясь твердым как раз туда, откуда только что вытащил пальцы. Разница объемов впечатляла – с пальцами было легче. Локи уперся пятками в кровать, безотчетно пытаясь уйти от давления. Тор ухватил его за нос:

– Эй, так не пойдет! Куда пополз?

– Уже никуда, – буркнул Локи, заставляя себя вернуться на место. – От тебя, пожалуй, уползешь... 

– Это правильно, – одобрил Тор. Навалился сильнее, все-таки проталкиваясь в узкое отверстие, замер и задышал открытым ртом в такт свистящему дыханию брата. Тот с каким-то истерическим весельем подумал, что похож теперь на карамельное яблоко, нанизанное на палочку, а яблоки, как известно, не ползают. – Даже не пытайся... Лучше обними меня.

Локи послушно обхватил шею Тора руками. Подумал мгновенье – и обвил ногами его талию, скрещивая лодыжки, вжимаясь пятками в поясницу. Стало гораздо удобнее. Тор осторожно, словно на пробу, качнул бедрами, посылая по позвоночнику Локи толпы мурашек. Поднял на него вопросительный взгляд:

– Ну что, поскакали?

– Я тебе не лошадь! – взъерошился тот, почти безотчетно притискивая брата к себе, заставляя придавить своей тяжестью. Тор рассмеялся и начал двигаться, сразу сильно и быстро – если бы Локи не вжимался в него с цепкостью гибнущей в воде кошки, впиваясь пальцами чуть не до синяков, то тут же уехал бы к изголовью кровати вместе с одеялами и покрывалами, на которых лежал. 

Ему неожиданно пришло в голову, что это приятно. Не до закатывающихся глаз, как у Тора, но все же гораздо лучше всего, что он делал с ним до этого, и уж точно лучше того, что Локи мог бы сделать для себя сам.

Тор, не прекращая ритмичных толчков, чуть сдвинулся, пытаясь просунуть руку меж их животами, и Локи снова прошило горячей молнией, потом еще раз, и еще, да так, что тело выгнуло, как от боли. Но в этот раз было ясно, что Тор тут ни при чем – точнее, при чем, но не в том смысле, потому что он не спускал с пальцев белые стрелки, как во время грозы в Мидгарде, а просто как-то по особенному двигался, отчего Локи хотелось кричать, кусаться и прижиматься еще ближе, хотя ближе, казалось, было уже некуда. Он посмотрел на Тора, на его влажные, прилипшие ко лбу волосы, на зажмуренные глаза, на бусинки пота над верхней губой, и его вдруг скрутило и дернуло куда-то в иное измерение, горячее, темное и вязкое, как патока, где из всех звуков был только стук крови в ушах и – очень отдаленно – тихий стон брата.

 

Пробуждение вызвало у Локи двойственное чувство. С одной стороны, в груди пушистым клубочком свернулся какой-то детский восторг, посылая по всему телу щекотные веселые искорки, и хотелось подольше поваляться в кровати, чтобы не растерять это ощущение в обычной суете ежедневных дел. С другой – спину ломило, будто после недели непрерывной скачки, зад так же ныл, а голове было неприятно лежать на мокрой подушке. 

Последнему пункту Локи так удивился, что все-таки заставил себя открыть глаза. Чтобы тут же столкнуться взглядом с Тором.

– Доброе утро! – разулыбался тот. Розовые солнечные лучи скользили по его обнаженному плечу и бокам. Локи постарался не покраснеть, когда обнаружил, что и ниже пояса на Торе одежды ничуть не больше, чем прошедшей ночью. – Как себя чувствуешь? 

– Добр... кхм, вполне, – неловко и хрипло со сна пробормотал Локи. – А что?..

– Ну так... – Тор потянулся, закидывая руки за голову. – Ты меня напугал. Открываю глаза – а ты лежишь, как тряпочка, и ни на что не реагируешь. Я целый кувшин воды тебе на голову вылил, и хоть бы помогло. Уже подумывал в Ётунхейм за снегом бежать.

Локи сощурился, собираясь высказать брату все, что думает о его нестандартных методах оказания первой помощи, но вдруг переменился в лице:

– Ётуны!

– Где? – подскочил Тор.

– Нигде! Пока. Но могут напасть, если не построить ограду вокруг Асгарда. Отец велел придумать, кто сможет ее возвести, а у меня совсем из головы вылетело...

Успокоившийся Тор равнодушно пожал плечами:

– Делов-то – объявите конкурс среди строителей, а победителю посулите какой-нибудь приз. Например, золоченые доспехи или красивую девушку в жены...

– Доспехи строителям ни к чему. – Локи попытался удобно сесть на постели, что в свете произошедших событий составляло определенные трудности. – И они вряд ли настолько глупы, что станут работать за какую-то там девушку.

– Я бы стал, – не подумав, ляпнул Тор. И спохватился: – В смысле... если б ты был девушкой, к примеру... То есть... Из тебя бы вышла прекрасная девушка! Я же всегда тебе говорил...

– Лучше молчи! – зашипел Локи, старательно выдираясь из рук Громовержца, вздумавшего покаянно его обнять. – Молчи, пока я тебя не заморозил!

Тор молчал, виновато вздыхал, но рук не убирал, и Локи осторожно подумал, что, может быть, его брат и муж в одном лице не такой дурак, каким иногда пытается казаться. И раз уж ему так хочется, чтобы Локи побыл девушкой (иначе зачем ему все детство дразнить его женоподобным?), то, в общем-то, можно поискать в библиотеке книги, посвященные перемене облика, и немножечко потренироваться.

Только не сейчас, а где-нибудь после обеда. Или лучше к вечеру. Завтрашнему.

– Ох, Тор...


End file.
